How Adorable
by readbooks-AND-blowminds
Summary: Quite frankly, Kyoya Ootori does not share. Ever. Especially his not-girlfriend he's been in love with since age nine. She was weird. And she was perfect. Which annoyed him. Constantly. Which is probably why he bullied her for a year. Tsundere they said. More like sadist.
1. Chapter 1

**How Adorable**

**Interest**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

***Age 9***

It was at the age of nine, Kyoya had reached his epiphany. He **hated **girls.

And it wasn't just because they would harass him nonstop during Valentine's Day. Or how they would all ambush him during partner projects. Or even when he caught a few girls following him on the way to the bathroom. (Do these girls know no shame?) It was because he discovered that girls worked way too hard to be exact copies of each other.

One day a rumor spread out among the students that Kyoya Ootori found long hair 'cute.' The next day, all the girls who could afford it (meaning all of them) had long hair, some even touching the floor. Another time was when a girl dropped her pencil near Kyoya's desk; this was by accident of course. He picked it up and returned it to her, as he was taught by his parents to be courteous around other people. The next week, every girl in a three meter radius would suddenly drop their pencil in hopes he would pick it up, some even throwing it in his direction then blushing the other way when he stared at them.

What was scarier was that the next day, the girl who dropped her pencil had all her hair chopped off (this was significant as she was one of the girls who grew their hair to the floor) and she began writing in pens. And only pens. Sometimes, Kyoya felt guilty about this, thinking it was his fault.

But this just fueled his hatred for the female race... Well, except his mom and sister as it was the unspoken rule that one could never hate his own family... Unless said family did something totally unspeakable and heinous against the human race that you have no choice but to hate them. Of course if the government decides to kill off your heinous family to save said government. Then you decide to avenge that heinous family by killing off the heinous government, only to become bat-shit crazy in the end.

But enough about my personal life, let's get back to the story.

And then one day, this all seemed to change. The first time he met her, Kyoya didn't know what to think. She had dark blue hair (Did she dye that? Because not once in his natural life has he seen someone born with blue hair.) with silver doe eyes. Her face was round and chubby and her hair was short as a boy. In fact, if she wasn't in the pink uniform, he probably would have mistaken her as a boy in the first place. She was small, and weird, and awkward and she had a weird habit of blushing constantly whenever someone was in a three foot radius near her.

She was weird. And she was perfect. Which annoyed him. Constantly.

The first time she introduced herself to him, she was the new girl in school, a transferee from some other prestigious academy, than came in class in the spring. What was the name again? Kana? Kohona? Oh right, Konoha Academy. She stood in front of the class, her silver eyes darting nervously, scanning the students' faces while also avoiding any contact with them. And then he noticed it, she was so little. "M-My name is Hinata Hyuga. Please t-take care of me," she meekly mumbled, bowing down her head much too far than accepted.

"Well okay then, Hyuga-san," the sensei chirped, patting the girl's blue head. "You may sit next to Kentaro Akimoto-san, okay? Akimoto-san, please raise your hand." The brown haired black-eyed boy raised his grubby hand to the air, as his friends laughed quietly into their expensive uniforms. Hinata nodded timidly, slowly inching her way to her desk. If she wasn't paying attention to the varied faces of her new classmates, she would have noticed that someone had stuck their foot out, causing her to trip.

Suddenly, the room filled with cackles and childish banter as Hinata quickly stood up, face pure red. Kyoya's eyes narrowed glaring holes into Yamato Tachibana's direction as he laughed even louder than anyone. Then, Hinata turned her head to his direction and their eyes locked, staring at each other as if it was eternity when in reality, it was probably only seven seconds. Kyoya's heart beat loudly, but that was probably because of the loud noise ringing in his ears. Oh no, was that love at first sight?

Kyoya looked away quickly; his usual pale face was now a light dusting of red. His hand curled into a fist as he made his lifelong goal. _Hinata Hyuga will be mine._

And because he was an Ootori, this meant he would not give up. Which meant that Hinata's fate was sealed and there was no way out. She just didn't know it yet.

* * *

**Warning: This story may not have been written for everyone. People who are into reading stories by talented writers and accidentally came upon this will be given an apology. However, people who don't mind reading this will be given my thanks.**

**Side Effects May Include: Short bursts of laughter, watery eyes, nausea, vomiting, hunger, headache, desire to drown in the feels or desire to kill the authoress**

**If Problems Persist: Please contact your local anesthesiologist or Hatori Sohma for a complete memory wipe. Otherwise, if you had no problems having any of the above symptoms, you may look towards the top left hand of this fanfiction and favorite of follow me.**

**Please no Flash Photography**

**Exits are the red X button at the top right corner of you page and your bedroom door**

**We appreciate you choosing this story even though you thought this was someone else's and you'd too lazy to find the author you were really looking for and stuck reading this**

**If you're going to sue, please say "I hate you readbooks-AND-blowminds with all your unicorns until you make squishy, squishy gumdrops"**

**Thank you, and enjoy and the fandom**

* * *

Hahaha... No really, thank you to anyone who came to stumble and actually enjoyed reading this soon-to-be hot mess of a fanfiction. Anyway, my name is readbooks-AND-blowminds. This would technically be my eighth fanfiction written but all others were sadly stolen by highly trained monkeys working for the Russian government. And before you sue, yes that last line with gumdrops was based on a comment I saw on Philip Defranco's video. That bit of the free verse poem was based on ClockRepair's Yearbook Signings. And that caution was based on juliagulia1017's Better That Ice Cream. Anyway, I love this fanfiction and I hope you love this fanfiction as well. If you need to say anything, please feel free to comment but if you say something insulting, I will remove it and hate you as fellow human being. We haven't met and I already hate you. But to the rest of you, I love your faces and I hope your dreams are blessed with fluffy unicorns and rainbow socks.


	2. Chapter 2

**How Adorable**

**Friends...?**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

***(still) Age Nine***

The next day, Kyoya entered the class very quietly. Walking up to his seat and placing his chin under his palms, he scrutinized the class. There was Akimoto-san and his band of idiots, cackling as they tried placing an eraser on the top of the door. There was that group of idiot ogling girls that would always stand in the corner of the room and stare and giggle as they peered at Kyoya from afar. There was that one kid who just loved to mumble to himself constantly, then pat the air beside him as if he was talking to his friend. Kyoya wondered if the boy's parents were currently paying for therapy sessions. He wouldn't blame them.

And then there was her. Kyoya watched as Hinata dazedly stared at the window as if it was the best view she had ever seen. And it probably was since this was Ouran Academy.

"Okay class, we will now be doing or projects on the rise of Capitalism. And for today, I'm going to let you pick your partners!" the sensei said excitedly.

And that set everyone into a state of chaos. Kids would jump together, grabbing hands and stepping on each other for the perfect partner. Others stood on opposite corners, looking for their friend who would be their partner. Kyoya didn't bother moving as he watched with amusement at a band of girls currently fighting with each other, pulling each other's hair as if they didn't recognize they were in a prestigious school.

"He's mine!"

"No, he's my partner!"

"He's obviously my partner! Right Kyoya-kun?"

In a seemingly responsive action, Kyoya only calmly stood up and walked over to Hinata's desk. Looking up at him, Hinata's usually blushing face, paled as he suddenly grabbed her hand, yanking it up for everyone to see. "We're partners."

The band of girls grasped each other absentmindedly, their jaws dropping at what had happened. But like a rubber band, they snapped back, apologizing to each other and cleaning each other's hair. Happily holding hands and linking arms, the girls walked back to their desks, acting as if they hadn't been pulling each other's hair only five minutes ago.

"A-Ano, Ootori-san..." Hinata mumbled almost incoherently as he continued to drag her to his desk. She was rather confused at this point as she did not know Kyoya well. In fact, she didn't know Kyoya at all. She wanted to ask him questions as to why he picked her. But she didn't, and let him drag her as she stumbled behind him, blushing and being extremely uncomfortable. She did not know what to do. He was a stranger. This whole class was filled with strangers. Hinata did not do well with strangers.

Kyoya finally released his grip of her hand before pulling out a chair for her and himself, sitting down with all the eloquence his father probably expected out of him. Hinata only stood for a second, staring at the chair as if it was some type of alien. Kyoya shot her an annoyed glare and she immediately sat down, mumbling apologies under her breath.

Taking out a piece of paper, Kyoya began to write their stations. "I will be outlining capitalism from the 1400's to the Nineteenth Century," he stated. "You'll be doing modern times and the future outcome. Got it?" Hinata nodded quickly, finally glad that she had spent the first years of her life learning the wonderful world of economy.

And for the first time since the semester, as they continued their project, Kyoya smiled a little. But just a little. He could see the fangirls behind his head, ready with their cameras.

* * *

On the day of presentations, Kyoya was obviously well prepared, armed with a power presentation and a speech that would blow a high school student's out of the water. Anticipating this Hinata, made sure extra hard that her own part of the project was just as flawless. She was beyond nervous, but she somehow got through memorizing her lines from the night before, only stuttering once when she introduced herself. As Kyoya presented with a monotone tone that only an adult could achieve, girls began swooning from their seat as the boys mocked them with hushed jitters and stretched faces. When it was over, everyone clapped politely (more than politely from the females of the room) and the sensei congratulated them on a flawless presentation.

At the end of the day, Hinata packed her things. As she buckled her bag closed, Kyoya approached her with his own bag over his shoulder. "Thank you for being a good partner," he said after a moment of awkward silence.

Hinata only blushed and muttered, "You're welcome." She bowed to him sloppily, almost bumping her head on the exquisite desk, before rushing out the door. Kyoya only stared at the empty space that she had occupied previously and smirked. Hinata Hyuga was definitely an interesting creature.

* * *

**Warning: This story may not have been written for everyone. People who are into reading stories by talented writers and accidentally came upon this will be given an apology. However, people who don't mind reading this will be given my thanks.**

**Side Effects May Include: Short bursts of laughter, watery eyes, nausea, vomiting, hunger, headache, desire to drown in the feels or desire to kill the authoress**

**If Problems Persist: Please contact your local anesthesiologist or Hatori Sohma for a complete memory wipe. Otherwise, if you had no problems having any of the above symptoms, you may look towards the top left hand of this fanfiction and favorite of follow me.**

**Please no Flash Photography**

**Exits are the red X button at the top right corner of you page and your bedroom door**

**We appreciate you choosing this story even though you thought this was someone else's and you'd too lazy to find the author you were really looking for and stuck reading this**

**If you're going to sue, please say "I hate you readbooks-AND-blowminds with all your unicorns until you make squishy, squishy gumdrops"**

**Thank you, and enjoy and the fandom**

* * *

Gah... I'm so tired. Right now where I live, it is almost 10 at night and I am doing this under my blanket to hopefully shield the light so my parents won't see. So if you saw the update, you can see that I changed it from Hinata and Kyoya meeting in eighth grade to them meeting in fourth. I just wanted to do that because I wanted to incorporate them in a period where they don't know about feeling or hormones just yet but Kyoya still has the occasional fangirl or two. But anyway, I love your faces and I hope your dreams are blessed with fluffy unicorns and rainbow socks.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sup, my name is readbooks-AND-blowminds, and if you're reading this, congratulations! You are reading the third chapter of my fanfiction. Now, I understand to previous readers that there were indeed seven chapters. *gasp* Seven chapter (says new readers) but I only see two. Well... let's just say my cousin (who shall not be named) decided to be a dick for Christmas and deleted all my chapters except the first a few hours ago. And because your authoress is such a trustworthy person, she didn't bother putting a back up so she literally has to rewrite all the missing chapter. Yay... As you can see, I've already done two and I'll be posting the fourth chapter tomorrow. **

**I'm so sorry to people who follow this fanfiction and were excited when they saw on their e-mail that I wrote a new chapter but when you clicked the link, it was the chapter you read a few weeks ago. Then you go back and you see it literally says I have two chapters *****gasps* what kind of motherfuckery, trolling sorcery is this. So to sum it all up, my cousin's a jerk, I'm a terrible authoress, you were potentially trolled, and I now have a devoted club of haters. But anyway, my name is readbooks-AND-blowminds, you've just been filled in like a jelly donut, I love you're faces and I hope your dreams are blessed with fluffy unicorns and rainbow socks... and not ways to torture me in various painful ways.**

* * *

**How Adorable**

**Tsundere**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

***Age Ten***

For Hinata, the world was a magical place where good people were rewarded with good things and bad people were downgraded. But then why was she... She was a good person. She did good things. Was it because she didn't give that smelly guy money? Well, she was taught not to talk to strangers so that probably didn't count. So why was the universe punishing her with the worst punishment of all: an Ootori as her personal tormentor. Well... a bipolar tormentor.

**Monday:**

Hinata looked up at Kyoya with wide eyes, trying to grasp what had happened. The ends of her pink dress were dirty and soiled with mud as her hands clenched into tiny fists trying to reread the situation she was currently given. Kyoya only stared back offering her his hand, a small supportive smile on his face, as she took it gratefully and carefully. Not too tight that he could flip her on the ground, not too loose that he could let go and accidentally land her in the mud again. Surrounding them were fellow laughing classmates. The teachers didn't bother trying to help, as any of these children could tattle them to their parents, resulting in a loss job. So the teachers could only stare regretfully from the safety of their classrooms. "Sorry," was the only thing Kyoya said, abruptly leaving and not waiting for a thankful response.

Which was fine with Hinata by all means, since she wasn't going to give him one anyway. After all, he was the one who pushed her in the mud anyway. And it wasn't just some accidental jostle since they were in the middle of a large group. He pushed her. Hard. And everyone watched a safe five foot radius away.

The day after, he punched a boy in the face for laughing at her then held her as she cried. Even though he was the one who made her cry in the first place.

**Tuesday:**

Today was a class she had truly dreaded: P.E. And why was that? Because this was the class that she shared with Kyoya. Which was fine, as this was the only class she shared with him, not including homeroom or occasionally the Classical Music Club. But why must it be P.E? The one class where you could hurt someone and blame it on broken equipment or the occasional '_Oops, I didn't see you there'_ excuse. And because Kyoya was amazing at everything, he had tripped her while running laps, thrown a couple of various sized balls at her face and other essential body parts, mocked her for her speed (in her defense, she was the second fastest female runner in the class), and thrown a racket at her. _Five times._ Honestly, Hinata couldn't possibly fathom how the universe was that astronomical to let that 'accident' happen (and on the same day), but she had let it go as she always did.

And the worse part? Practically every girl in her class couldn't forgive her for being Kyoya's partner on that one stupid partner project. Which meant they would assist Kyoya by tampering with her locker, dropping her P.E. clothes in the fountain, and had chosen her as a dodgeball target every single time. Luckily for her, the Coach knew what was going on, so he would always have a back up uniform for her.

And now, Coach announced they were playing dodgeball and already Hinata could taste the pain and the hard rubber because One: these kids had a good aim and Two: because Kyoya _specifically_ asked the coach to put them on opposing teams. And now she wanted to cry. (Like how she did the first five minutes she realized she would have to be in the room which him, with everything someone could possibly use as a weapon.) But she wouldn't let herself do that. So instead, she mentally wanted to say fudge to the school system, fudge to Kyoya, fudge to the Coach fudge to the creator of dodgeball and fudge **EVERYTHING**. But she couldn't, because her father didn't raise her like that at all. But he did like saying the word fudge a lot when he was angry.

So, she listened closely to the Coach counting down, crouched in a ready position. _3..._ 2...1—**OW!** The first thing she saw was red. The first thing she heard thing was the Coach asking if she was okay. The second thing she saw was a blurry room with a lone Kyoya Ootori standing on the opposite side of the court, smirking at her as he didn't make a move to continue the game. The last thing she saw was darkness.

When she woke up, the first thing Hinata heard was that she had a broken nose. And the first thing she saw was a pack of ice and a hoodie with a panda on it in her favorite color—lavender— and a note from Kyoya Ootori saying 'I'm Sorry' in his exceptional handwriting. The last thing she saw was red.

**Wednesday:**

If there was one thing Kyoya noticed, Hinata preferred making friends with boys than girls. But with her pink uniform and her hair now well passed her shoulders, she didn't seem like a tomboy-ish girl at all. Oh, but she was. Despite her otherwise girly appearance and personality, Hinata had the energy of a ten-year-old boy and could keep up with them quite easily. But of course, she had to make friends with martial art studs (and this strange group of middle school students from Konoha Academy who call themselves the 'Akatsuki,' weirdoes). Meaning, Hinata was a martial art stud herself. Meaning, she hangs out with boys who could probably kick anyone's ass if they wanted to.

And who were these two martial art studs you may ask? First Year Middle School students Takashi "Mori" Morinozuka and Mitsukuni "Honey" Haninozuka. So yes, she was friends with older guys even if Honey-senpai looked like a first-grader. And Kyoya did not like that. Not at all. So he watched as Hinata stepped out of the limo, Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai right behind her. She and Honey began talking animatedly about something (albeit, she did still stutter a bit and was much quieter than her senpai) as Mori followed behind them, stoic and silent as usual but a tiny smile set on his face.

His fist tightened as he watched Honey-senpai placed an arm around her as they skipped the rest of the way. And she laughed! As if this was some joke as they jovially continued to her class. He growled again (now worrying his older sister who was in charge of watching him for the time being) when they passed him, and she didn't glance his way. Oh... She was going to get it.

Sneaking towards the limo (as the driver had left for a bathroom break and his sister now had to leave for her own class), he took a knife (don't even ask how he got it) and slashed the tires all while avoiding the eyes of any potential witnesses. Which wouldn't matter anyway, he could dispose of those witnesses easily but he didn't want the hassle.

And because of sheer luck, today was supposed to rain meaning the triad had to walk their way home, as the driver suddenly went "missing" and the rain had drowned out their cellphones. So was he happy? Oh most definitely. But then as his limo drove up in their direction, he stopped it and offered them a ride. And Hinata sat next to him the entire way shivering but nevertheless relishing in the warmth. And he was happy because she was depending on _him_ to give her that warmth. Even if she was holding Honey's hand the duration of the trip as well.

**Thursday:**

The day that Hinata was absent, Kyoya was undeniably upset all through class. The cause of her absence?

Apparently, as the sensei said, she had caught a cold and wouldn't be able to go to school. Said that she was even caught prancing in the rain until a she was picked up from school. And this caused Kyoya's increasingly melancholic feelings.

But during P.E, when he heard Kentaro Akimoto a back handed comment about Hinata, he snapped. A series of gasps resounded the students as they surveyed at what had happened. Even the Coach had his mouth open at the the scene that unfolded. Kyoya stood innocently on the other side of the tennis court as he watched Kentaro, who was now sprawled on the ground, holding the place where the didn't shine, as he gripped his racket and casually slung it over his shoulder.

"I told him I was going to serve." Just not to his crotch.

**Friday:**

Today, Hinata was eating her lunch at one of the many marble fountains the school had to offer. Honey-kun and Mori-kun (as they liked her to address them as) were in kendo at the moment meaning she had to eat lunch by herself. Kyoya suddenly walked up to her and snatched her bento right of her hands. No words were exchanged, just a staring contest that seemed to go on forever as he too snatched her chopsticks as well and quietly left.

Hinata was left there on the fountain, eyes now wider and shinier with tears. When Honey and Mori came, she was lucky enough to share some of Honey's cake as she was starving. (Which was in itself luck since Honey almost never shared his beloved cake.)

At the end of the day, Hinata found her purple bento on her desk. Opening it, she noticed each of her foods were missing exactly half of its original amount with a large cinnamon bun replacing her more spicy dishes that were totally gone. On top of it, a note read 'You're a decent cook, I guess. But stop making all this sweet stuff. I'm going to get diabetes because of you.'

Hinata culdn't comprhend if that was a compliment or not.

* * *

**Warning: This story may not have been written for everyone. People who are into reading stories by talented writers and accidentally came upon this will be given an apology. However, people who don't mind reading this will be given my thanks.**

**Side Effects May Include: Short bursts of laughter, watery eyes, nausea, vomiting, hunger, headache, desire to drown in the feels or desire to kill the authoress**

**If Problems Persist: Please contact your local anesthesiologist or Hatori Sohma for a complete memory wipe. Otherwise, if you had no problems having any of the above symptoms, you may look towards the top left hand of this fanfiction and favorite of follow me.**

**Please no Flash Photography**

**Exits are the red X button at the top right corner of you page and your bedroom door**

**We appreciate you choosing this story even though you thought this was someone else's and you'd too lazy to find the author you were really looking for and stuck reading this**

**If you're going to sue, please say "I hate you readbooks-AND-blowminds with all your unicorns until you make squishy, squishy gumdrops"**

**Thank you, and enjoy and the fandom**

* * *

...Oh shit, did I just do that? So in response to RomanticKissez question, yes I will include the rest of the Host Club and K12. And as a spoiler alert, I'll be adding Karou and Hikaru in the mix next chapter. It will be a little more Hinata-centric though, so sorry. After that, Tamaki will come in eighth grade so a bit later after that. And then Haruhi will join and everything will be better! But anyway, I love your faces and I hope your dreams are blessed with fluffy unicorns and rainbow socks.


	4. Chapter 4

**How Adorable**

**Sadist**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

***(still) Age Ten***

It just won't end.

He was unstoppable.

He…won.

She knew shouldn't have brought it. Stupid her, bringing it to school. She knew it was a bad idea all along. Something was bound to go wrong. After all, the universe really did hate her. It probably just stole itself and hopped on Kyoya's lap. And what was it that was now causing Hinata to go in a mini seizure?

Kyoya Ootori is now the proud owner of Hinata Hyuuga's diary.

Which was probably why she had spent the last hour trying to get it back from him, begging for him to give it back to her, hopping to vainly grab the journal just out of her grasp. For Kyoya, this was all but a fun game until he had eventually got bored and relocated to the lone tree in the middle of the playground (the one that he pushed her out of) and peacefully resumed his reading. She didn't attempt to follow him after that (as she was now deathly afraid of climbing into trees), but instead sat on the stool of the grand piano in the Classical Music Club which was coincidentally right in front of the playground, feeling increasingly embarrassed and apprehensive.

What if he told everyone? Worst, he doesn't tell everyone and blackmails her instead so he won't tell everyone. Hinata had only brought it to school so Hanabi or Neji wouldn't get it, decreasing her chances of being teased relentlessly at home. But this was a much worse situation. At least a hundred times worst.

But to her surprise, when the bell rang, Kyoya looked at her from her place in the Music room, a rather unhappy look on his face. He entered the room, diary in hand, a frown marring his otherwise flawless features, surprising her in the process. "Who's this?" He flipped to a specific page in her diary, revealing a picture of her and some boy, smiling into the camera, as he wrapped his arms around her waist and she blushed profusely. Hinata blushed at the picture, reveling in the memory.

"Naruto-kun…" Her long time crush ever since kindergarten. Even though he was 'in love' with her best friend, Sakura Haruno, who in turn was in love with Sasuke Uchiha, second son to one of the richest men in Asia.

Kyoya's grip on her diary tightened, as his small frown turned into a full-blown scowl. "I hated it." Then he turned around, carelessly tossing it over his shoulder, as Hinata clumsily caught it, almost falling off of her stool when she fumbled with it too long.

Curious, Hinata opened the diary for any signs of tampering, flipping through the pages until she found the entry with the picture of her and Naruto. It was indeed that Kyoya did tamper with it not too much that it would cause a scene but will probably haunt her. In his exceptional handwriting, Kyoya wrote a note in the margin:

_Who's this guy? He looks stupid, average at best. He doesn't deserve your hugs_

And to this day, Hinata did not understand the true meaning of those words.

(ಠ益ಠ)**WHYYOUNOREADTHISLINESKIP**(ಠ益ಠ)

Though Kyoya would never admit it, he li—No, he l—Wait, I've got it. He… **liked Hinata Hyuuga. **There.

And because he was ten years old, he only knew one way to tell a girl he liked her. By being mean of course. Because girls loved it when a guy was indirect. The coy messages. The subtlety of it all. It was like some kind of game where the prize was the girl's heart. Or an elaborate puzzle where the finishing product was the most beautiful piece of art you've ever seen. And what better way to win that girl's heart than to act the complete opposite how one feels?

Because as a wise silver-haired self-proclaimed Jashinist once told him (before he was hauled in a police car yelling angry curses and after meeting him for only five minutes), girls liked awesome guys. That alone was a fact. But it wasn't just that. It was more like a jerk-type awesome where the guy must be awesome 60% of a time, a jerk 30% of the time and a begrudgingly nice guy 10% of the time. That way, the girl would be coming back without leaving him.

So by tripping her in front everyone, he was telling them she was his.

Calling her a bloated tomato meant that he liked it when she blushed.

Pulling her hair meant he thought her hair was as soft as a downy blanket.

Calling her white eyes creepy, ghostly and freaky meant he was calling them beautiful, pure and flawless.

And with the way her creepy eyes would fill with tears, the way her tomato face would puff out indistinctively, and how many times she would hold her head back and just stare at him while she cried, he knew she knew he liked her or else she wouldn't be giving all those messages a response.

(ಠ益ಠ)**WHYYOUNOREADTHISLINESKIP**(ಠ益ಠ)

The next day, he told his older brother, Akito, all about this. How he would pull her hair and call her names and how he really thought about them. So it was no surprise when he walked up to his eldest brother, Yuuichi, and asked:

"Oniisama, what's a sadist?"

It was really an interesting day in the Ootori household.

* * *

**Warning: This story may not have been written for everyone. People who are into reading stories by talented writers and accidentally came upon this will be given an apology. However, people who don't mind reading this will be given my thanks.**

**Side Effects May Include: Short bursts of laughter, watery eyes, nausea, vomiting, hunger, headache, desire to drown in the feels or desire to kill the authoress**

**If Problems Persist: Please contact your local anesthesiologist or Hatori Sohma for a complete memory wipe. Otherwise, if you had no problems having any of the above symptoms, you may look towards the top left hand of this fanfiction and favorite of follow me.**

**Please no Flash Photography**

**Exits are the red X button at the top right corner of you page and your bedroom or**

**We appreciate you choosing this story even though you thought this was someone else's and you'd too lazy to find the author you were really looking for and stuck reading this**

**If you're going to sue, please say "I hate you readbooks-AND-blowminds with all your unicorns until you make squishy, squishy gumdrops"**

**Thank you, and enjoy and the fandom**

* * *

I'm getting closer! High-five! *cricket chirping* ...Okay, never mind. *goes and cries in a corner*


	5. Chapter 5

**How Adorable**

**Hikaru-kun and Karou-kun**

**Chapter 5**

* * *

***(still) Age Ten***

Hinata stared at the sky from her place under the barren tree. It was dark and cloudy; a dull gray that would darken anyone's day no matter how much color would come in. But then she stared at the landscape around her and smiled. It was absolutely beautiful. The ground was covered in a sheet of glistening white, now beleaguered by the tens of children playing in the snow. Neji wasn't present today as he was usually in the Hyuuga Compound, he even preferred to be home schooled there even though he could have easily enrolled in Ouran. Today, Ko was watching her from a distant bench as his usually featureless white eyes were filled with some kind of joy.

Tightening the white ribbon around her lavender coat, she stood up, dusting the snow off the long coat and for whatever reason she looked on to the bench that was usually occupied by a tired parent or a mini snowman. Sitting there were two boys that looked... exactly the same. Their hands were intertwined, their auburn hair lightly dusted by the falling snowflakes and their bright honey eyes somewhat dulled, staring at the playing children beyond their reach. She tilted her head, confused. How could they just be sitting there when it was such a fine day? They didn't even seem freezing. It was almost as if the company of the other person was all they needed to keep each other warm.

Hinata looked back to her caretaker and nodded her head towards the boys in a shy smile. Ko nodded in response as he pulled out his phone and dialed a number. She began the long journey to the two boys who were surrounded by an expanse of snow that was otherwise unblemished save for the two pairs of foot prints leading up to the bench they sat it. Clumsily walking in the deep snow, she stood in front of them, poking her index fingers. "Hey weirdo, what are you doing?" the one the left said. No response from her.

"Hey, are you broken or something?" asked the right one.

"I-I..." she only mumbled before taking a deep breath. _What's a good conversation started other than stuttering 'I' repeatedly? _ "W-Why are you all a-alone?" There, no taking it back.

The left one sneered at her as the right one seemed genuinely confused. "Just go away!"

Okay, that was a bit hurtful. She felt embarrassed talking to them like this but she if she could make it through one year of Kyoya's torturous bullying, she could probably withstand a few minutes with two rather rude strangers. "W-Why would you want me to d-do that? If I l-leave now, I w-wouldn't be able to be your f-friend."

The right twin stared at her incredulously. "We don't want to be bothered by people like you who don't even which one was Hikaru and which one was Karou." The left twin nodded in agreement. "So tell us, which one is Hikaru and which one is Karou, can you tell?" they questioned simultaneously as if it was a game.

Hinata's brow furrowed. "B-But how can I know which one is which, when I only met y-you?" Smart girl.

The twins stared at each other as if they were making a plan without exchanging words. "Okay, my name is Hikaru—" the left one replied.

"—and I am Karou," the right one finished.

Hinata smiled brightly at them. "O-Okay then Hikaru-san and Karou-san, w-would you like to play with me?"

Hikaru and Karou stared her as if she was crazy. "Why would we do that?"

The girl's white eyes softened as she answered. "W-Well, you two seem as if the only friend y-you're ever had in your life is each other. S-So w-why not have a t-third so it won't be as boring?" She then looked shyly at the ground as she made small circles with her feet. "P-Plus, everyone treats me as if I was a clone f-from my own family. I-It wasn't as if I wasn't my own p-person and I-I feel as if y-you were treated like that too, r-right?"

Karou looked at her and finally cracked a smile as both stood up at the same time, letting go their hands and giving them to her. "Okay then new friend, what's your name?"

"H-Hinata," she answered, grabbing their hands so she was now in the middle. "I-It's nice to be your f-friend!"

Hikaru grinned sheepishly as all three ran up the snow covered hill. "You know that stutter is really annoying, Hinata-chan."

Hinata only laughed as they slid down the hill, hands still linked. "T-Thank you, Hikaru-kun."

(ಠ益ಠ)**WHYYOUNOREADTHISLINESKIP**(ಠ益ಠ)

Kyoya looked darkly from his seat in the class to outside in the large courtyard. Who are those boys with his girl (at least in his mind she is) and who do they think they are? From where he could see, Hinata had found some new friends, two boys who looked exactly the same with neat auburn hair parted opposite ways and honey eyes. All three seemed obviously comfortable as the one boy with his hair parted to the right patted Hinata's head, yelling something he couldn't hear then running in the opposite direction, hiding behind a nearby pillar. Hinata in response pouted, chasing the boy with his hair parted to the left, running away when she tapped his shoulder lightly then dodging near the extravagant and enormous fountain.

In response, the twin with his hair parted to the left calmly walked to his other half. The two linked hands and ran to Hinata who crouched behind the fountain in a juvenile way to camouflage herself. When she spotted them, her white eyes widened and she quickly stood up. Not before the twins ha wrapped her up in a three way hug with her in the middle. The triad froze then laughed as they quickly dissembled and left to go to their next classes, holding each other's hands with Hinata in the middle again.

His fist tightened. He did not like this. No, not at all.

* * *

**Warning: This story may not have been written for everyone. People who are into reading stories by talented writers and accidentally came upon this will be given an apology. However, people who don't mind reading this will be given my thanks.**

**Side Effects May Include: Short bursts of laughter, watery eyes, nausea, vomiting, hunger, headache, desire to drown in the feels or desire to kill the authoress**

**If Problems Persist: Please contact your local anesthesiologist or Hatori Sohma for a complete memory wipe. Otherwise, if you had no problems having any of the above symptoms, you may look towards the top left hand of this fanfiction and favorite of follow me.**

**Please no Flash Photography**

**Exits are the red X button at the top right corner of you page and your bedroom or**

**We appreciate you choosing this story even though you thought this was someone else's and you'd too lazy to find the author you were really looking for and stuck reading this**

**If you're going to sue, please say "I hate you readbooks-AND-blowminds with all your unicorns until you make squishy, squishy gumdrops"**

**Thank you, and enjoy and the fandom**

* * *

So... Did you like it? For some reason, I'm not liking this as much as I should be, but I guess it's decent enough. So, if you're wondering when Tamaki will come in I'm thinking probably in the next four or three chapters. Remember, Hinata is still in fifth grade and that would mean the twins will be in fourth grade. That would mean I'd have to wait three chapters since Tamaki enters in eighth. And if you have any requests or question pertaining to the story, please don't hesitate to review. Oh and by the way, let me know if you want me to do a special Christmas/ Hinata's birthday chapter. I'll probably do it anyway but I love seeing reviews so I know I don't feel weird for posting this on the Internet. Also, please notice my new line skips; I worked really hard on them. But anyway, I love your faces and I hope your dreams are blessed with fluffy unicorns and rainbow socks.


	6. Chapter 6

**How Adorable**

**Nice Guy**

**Chapter 6**

* * *

***Age Eleven***

It was a well-known fact that Kyoya loved a lot of things about Hinata. But if there was one thing that he loved the most was the way she blushed. If she was complimented, she'd blush. If someone touched her a certain way or held her hand, she'd blush. If someone gave her any attention at all, she'd blush. And it wasn't some bubblegum pink or cherry red shade other girls painted on their faces. It was more like a blooming pink rose. Or a red rose, depending on the situation.

The only thing he didn't like about her blush, the subject to which she was blushing at. Which was why he was glowering at her as she talked to the pair of twins she apparently made friends with last year. From his data that he researched last night (he had begun the habit of searching the habits and personal lives of anyone who ever talked to her), those were the Hitachiin Twins, Hikaru and Karou. Their mother was Yuzuha Hitachiin, the president of a famous fashion company and their father was Kyosuke Hitachiin, the CEO of a software company. They were still in elementary school, which made them children in his eyes (despite the fact that Kyoya himself had only just began Middle School) but that didn't seem to stop Hinata at all. And it probably didn't help that they already towered her height by about four inches.

In fact, she seemed encouraged as they simultaneously (it was really annoying since they do it all the time) wrapped their arms around her shoulders and she _blushed._ Gah! If only he could march up there, take their matching ties and wrap them around their— Okay, maybe he was going a little crazy. But it wasn't his fault. It was that Hyuuga girl with her bright eyes, her adorable blush, those kissable lips—Gah! Her fault. Growling under his breath, Kyoya took out a black note book, given to him by his sister, and began writing. If there was one thing he loved equally to Hinata, were his lists.

_People who will Ruin my Happiness_

_-My Father_

_-My Brothers_

_-My Sister (Only in Laundry)_

_-Mitsukuni Haninozuka_

_-Takashi Morinozuka?_

**_-Hikaru Hitachiin_**

**_-Karou Hitachiin_**

Kyoya sighed tranquilly, finally done with his nonverbal venting. He stared at the paper then at the two names he so angrily scratched in harsh dark lines. He felt stupid for being jealous of his own kouhai. Perhaps he was just over analyzing and—oh shit. Looking out at the window, he accidentally snapped the pencil in his hand. Before Hinata and the twins parted ways, they simultaneously (he'll simultaneously hang them with their own ties) kissed her cheeks before walking away, leaving Hinata in the courtyard blushing the brightest he ever seen her. Taking out another pencil, Kyoya took his list and underlined the twins' names seven times then scratching their names out altogether. He will not be defeated.

(ಠ益ಠ)**WHYYOUNOREADTHISLINESKIP**(ಠ益ಠ)

"Good morning everyone," the sensei said brightly, her crimson eyes fluttering on the faces of her new students. "My name is Kurenai Yuuhi and I will be your homeroom teacher this year..." Kyoya placed his head in the cradle of his arms, already bored to death by the lecture. After he watched those twin devils touch his girl (okay... so maybe he is really crazy), he decided to doze off until class actually started. Unfortunately, the boy who decided to wake him up for class will probably need a new pair of pants and therapy sessions for the next three years. He didn't even bother looking who will be his new classmates since their faces always blended in anonymous people who aren't worth his— "Hinata Hyuuga?" Oh, never mind. Looking up from the crook of his arms he saw her looking up front, two seats to his left, one seat in front of him. Okay, so maybe there is one face worth his time.

At the end of class, Kyoya walked straight up to Hinata as she packed her bag for her next class. "Let me see your schedule," he said suddenly, making her jump five feet in the air. She turned in his direction, gripping the desk behind her in fear. "I'm waiting." Blinking rapidly, Hinata nodded and showed him the slip of paper. He stared at it and then... smiled? What bad thing has the gods cursed her with today? "It seems we have all the same classes." Oh no. "Give me your bag." And she did.

And so, as they walked to their next class, Kyoya held Hinata's bag and also carried it in second period. And third. And fourth. And fifth. And sixth. And for the entire year. It freaked Hinata out before she realized that when he wanted to, Kyoya could be... a nice guy. But then she finally told him, blushing he noted, that though she appreciated the assistance, she felt wrong for making him doing something he didn't have to do. But instead of ignoring her or just argue with her why he should carry her bag, Kyoya only shrugged and handed the bag to her.

And more than once, as they walked together (ignoring the jealous, rabid glares of their fellow female classmates), Hinata would smile and inch closer to Kyoya and tentatively held the strap of her bag as he held it as well. It was almost as if they were holding hands and she... liked it. What? She couldn't help it. After all, he was a nice guy. And she liked nice guys.

(ಠ益ಠ)**WHYYOUNOREADTHISLINESKIP**(ಠ益ಠ)

***Age Twelve***

Onto seventh grade, Hinata Hyuuga and Kyoya Ootori could be called "friends." Sometimes they would walk together in the hallway, they would nod to acknowledge each other when they passed each other, and they worked well on projects and assignments. Now he could seek her out and she wouldn't cower or converse with as if she was scared to death. But as much as Kyoya wished they were friends, he knew she only thought of them as friendly acquaintances. If they walked together in the hallway, it was just a coincidence as the halls were so packed. When they passed each other in the corridor, it was only brief greetings. Whenever they talked to each other, it was usually only for a few minutes before she was snatched by the twins or Honey-senpai. And for some reason, Hinata thought they only wanted to be just acquaintances. And she thought Kyoya only wanted to be acquaintances. And she thought she wanted to be acquaintances. But Hinata didn't want to be acquaintances. Not yet at least.

So, by using his genius mind, Kyoya did the one thing any boy would do to their long-time crush. Flat out ignore her. Obviously, it wasn't actually avoiding her or pretending that she wasn't there when she was right in front of him. It was more like a distancing between them. This way, Kyoya would be integrated in her life so she knew that he was there and would care enough to know he wasn't actually a part of it.

He would visit the judo and kendo club, slowly befriending Mori-senpai and then Honey-senpai. He'd make it out of his way to always be in front of her in any line. Lunch line... Library line... Even the bathroom line (but he made it work someway). He somehow made friends with Neji, her older, sheltered cousin who he met only once when he confronted him about Kyoya's bullying. Luckily for Kyoya, both he and Neji had a few things in common such as intelligence, high-ranking, observance, and an over protective side for Hinata. (Of course Kyoya would never say that out loud, lest to ruin his reputation and catch the risk of being castrated by Neji.) Heck, he even tried making friends with the twins, which was easy enough. Gave them the latest version of Pokémon (the one that wasn't even out yet or heard of) and they became instant friends.

Most unbelievable, Kyoya began reading the varied love notes his... fans gave him instead of shoving them in the waste bin conveniently placed next to his desk. Then after every note, he'd politely walk to the girl who had written the note (making sure this was at a location Hinata could clearly see) and say a few words, giving her neither a yes or no answer but one that made the girl a bit more confidence in her *shiver* love of Kyoya. More than once, the girl would hug him and more than once he (even though he would really love to and do a bit more) did not pull away.

Sigh. The things he did for love.

Yeah, read that in a sarcastic manner.

For the last three months, Kyoya questioned if this would work as for a week, Hinata seemed to accept that he would never look/ talk/ place himself in a three foot radius within her personal space. But once he began talking to Neji and since girls were girls, gossip spread like a wildfire meaning everyone must have heard that Kyoya Ootori was finally acknowledging females other than bags of meat who wear too much perfume. And when I meant everyone, I obviously meant Hinata. And that was when she finally glanced his way. (Not quite sure if that was from the gossip or a complete coincidence Kyoya was glad either way.)

So now, they would nod each other as they passed the hall. Kyoya would nod briefly—very, very briefly— and Hinata would nod back, sometimes waving her hand, wiggling her little fingers and smile. God, she was beautiful when she smiled. Kyoya had finally made himself a part of her world. One that was neither good nor bad. More like a neutral perhaps siding a bit on the good. And that was all he needed to retain his sanity. Well... Until next year, that is.

* * *

**Warning: This story may not have been written for everyone. People who are into reading stories by talented writers and accidentally came upon this will be given an apology. However, people who don't mind reading this will be given my thanks.**

**Side Effects May Include: Short bursts of laughter, watery eyes, nausea, vomiting, hunger, headache, desire to drown in the feels or desire to kill the authoress**

**If Problems Persist: Please contact your local anesthesiologist or Hatori Sohma for a complete memory wipe. Otherwise, if you had no problems having any of the above symptoms, you may look towards the top left hand of this fanfiction and favorite of follow me.**

**Please no Flash Photography**

**Exits are the red X button at the top right corner of you page and your bedroom door**

**We appreciate you choosing this story even though you thought this was someone else's and you'd too lazy to find the author you were really looking for and stuck reading this**

**If you're going to sue, please say "I hate you readbooks-AND-blowminds with all your unicorns until you make squishy, squishy gumdrops"**

**Thank you, and enjoy and the fandom**

* * *

Sigh... I think I'm losing it. I don't know, this chapter just seems to disappoint me. whether it's this bipolar weather (California weather is the worst in winter) or the fact that I'm sick because of this bipolar weather or I— I don't know... But anyway to clear your mood, how about this Avengers Parody of Rihanna's, We Found Love (founded from a lovely person on Tumblr named Ellohir's fandom please don't sue me):

_Rihanna: We found love in a hopeless place._

_Captain: We found Steve in a frozen place._

_Tony: We found Stark in an iron case._

_Bruce: We found Hulk in some gamma rays._

_Thor: We found Thor punching Loki's face._

_Thor:_

_Thor:_

_Thor: And then hugging him tightly and apologizing for he is my brother, and I love him so._

Didn't that make you feel better? But anyway, I hope you dreams are blessed with fluffy unicorns and rainbow socks and I'll see you next time!


	7. Chapter 7

**How Adorable**

**A Page in the Right Direction**

**Chapter 7**

* * *

***Age Thirteen***

It was official, Kyoya hated winter. Infuriatingly dusting off the melting snowflakes in his hair, he glowered at… them.

Hinata. Hikaru. Karou. Together. Like always.

Before, all he had to worry about was Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai who were actually not that big of a threat, with Honey too focused on cake and Mori too focused on… Honey. But now, those blasted twins (who now attend the middle school) spend more time with Hinata than ever. If only he could… No, he won't stray that way anymore.

Realizing that he had probably gone a bit insane over the past few years, Kyoya had decided to stop. And by stop, I mean halt every single romantic conquest he pursued (attempted) with Hinata. This way, he could have his sanity, stop losing sleep, and not wonder why he had accumulated the magical trick of pulling his hair out of his head with no trouble at all. And this actually seemed to be working. Not in his delusional twelve-year-old self where he ignored her so she cared about him ignoring her, but now he could function like a regular teenage boy.

Even though, with teenage years came—

He blushed slightly when Hinata looked back at him, smiling and nodding her head nodded slightly in acknowledgement before she was quickly turned away by Karou, who held onto her shoulder, and steered her to her class.

—teenage hormones.

He groaned slightly in his stupidity as he walked a bit closer to his homeroom class which by coincidence (he was not quite sure if it was anymore) has been her homeroom class as well for four consecutive years. Sitting in his desk, he took out his notebook, writing notes he would need to remind himself later on. And then Kyoya noticed the piece of paper that landed on his desk. He mentally rolled his eyes. Did people no longer have the balls to confront the people who they have feelings for? He already had one too many strange situations where girls would confront him about their feelings to him. And honestly, he really couldn't care less. He was thirteen years old; he could wait until he finally had a girlfriend. Besides, he was cursed with being born in a wealthy family. He would probably be wed to a girl he only met once; the only benefit in this marriage would be the diplomatic relationships between their respective families.

And besides, there was only one girl in his mind who— No, he had to stop.

(ಠ益ಠ)**WHYYOUNOREADTHISLINESKIP**(ಠ益ಠ)

But if there was one thing that he realized and made him smile was the fact that the library was his sanctuary. Though the three first libraries were usually loud and crowded (it's as if these rich people don't know what quiet and respect mean), the fourth was always quiet, filled with just enough people so it wouldn't be considered empty. And because it was lunch time, it was especially silent, just the way he liked it.

But really, it wasn't that he was akin to a nerd. No, of course not. After all, he was resident genius and top of his class (though a certain Hyuuga had managed to snag that title as well) and would probably be staying like that for a long time. Nevertheless, he wasn't a bookworm at all, evading the typical glasses wearing stereotype.

Even though, he admitted, the library will always be his sanctuary.

But there was one thing that was ruining his sanctuary. Gripping the book in his hand, he spied on the seemingly oblivious girl as she bounced around the library. And now that he wasn't trying to woo her by convincing himself that she perfect in every single way (because he knows she's not), he could finally say it out loud.

She was weird. It was a proven fact. And she probably couldn't help it either, he notices, as she seems content with whatever she does. She obviously kept the whispered thoughts that classmates would say about her in a smile that loud a room. And with the way she continued to skid the varied shelves, without her _shoes_ no less, he could tell she was obviously comfortable in the silence of the large and extravagant library.

From his place on the cluttered table, stacked with twenty or so books (okay so maybe he was a book worm), he watched her shoeless feet guide her from shelf to shelf, looking for something that was probably some importance to her. She was the embodiment of attractively unusual. But what confused him was the fact that she was looking for a book. Hyuugas were naturally talented, so there was no way she was actually studying. She stopped to one shelf, drumming against the varied spines with a soothing thump, progressing the aisle with a new found excitement.

Why was he even watching her? For a short time, he actually thought he loved her. But perhaps it was some sort of strange obsession. The last time he had talked to her was that morning, where she had greeted him with a polite, 'good morning' to which he responded with a curt 'hn.' Kyoya sighed to himself, as he realized he that he had been reading the same sentence fourteen times.

_"Think now and then that there is a man who would give his life, to keep a life you love beside you."_

Cursing to himself, he removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes. And after shifting his vision from his book to another object of guise, he resumed watching Hinata in amusement as she vainly tried to hop to get to the higher shelf, totally neglecting the rolling ladder at the end of the aisle. Her buckled shoes were left at her table, which now he noticed, was directly across from his, which left her feet in white knee-socks. It was probably okay, though. The carpet wasn't dirty, no far from it. It was just something so trivial and juvenile that no sane person would that.

She had found her book, he presumed as she stood on her toes, grabbing a lower shelf to hoist herself up. The entire predicament was rather amusing, so much so he would've laughed if that strict librarian (probably the reason why this was the most vacant library) wasn't there to scold him. In fact, as this continued on, the visual was so amusing it became aggravating just how small she was. A tiny 4'11 compared to his 5'8.

Going up, totally forgetting the voice in his head saying he would regret it later, he placed the book he was previously reading on her table (the one with various open books on photography and how to press flowers), before casually walking behind her and placing the novel on her head.

She turned around, looking up and blinked at him owlishly. Smiling shyly, she timidly reached for the book on her head. "H-Hello Ootori-san." Taking the book off her head, she held it near her chest. "T-Thank you."

Staring down at her, Kyoya didn't move until he snatched the book out of her hands. "It's mine now."

The look on her face was amusing. From a slightly relieved look, her face paled in what had happened as it scrunched in what looked like an attempted glare but really amounted to an adorable pout. "W-What?"

"I just remembered I need this book for a Literature assignment." Hey, he was getting better at this lying thing.

"B-But Ootori-san, we have the same Literature class," Damn her and her adorable blunt ways. "I don't r-remember an assignment."

Well damn. Taking a break from looking at her (adorable) confused face, he peeped at the book that she had previously wanted. 'The Complete Stories and Poems of Edgar Allan Poe?' He was almost terrified at this revelation. 'She enjoys this genre?'

"Ano..." The temporary trance was broken as he stared down at Hinata, who looked as if she was trying to blend in with the bookshelves. "M-May I please have my book back?" Instead of answering, he turned to a full 180 degree towards the librarian. Nonchalantly handing her his library card, he checked it out as strutted his way back to Hinata, who had not moved from her place as she stared in utter disbelief.

"Well you can't now," he deadpanned.

"B-But, w-why did you—"

"It just so happen I was looking for this book as well," he answered.

No he wasn't. He wasn't even interested in the morbid genre this girl apparently favored.

"If you come here tomorrow, I might just give back your book." And with that he patted her head and promptly left the library, a corner of his mouth gently curved to what could resemble a smile.

Meanwhile Hinata had stood in place, just gaping at what happened. Finally, after dejectedly realizing the only way she'll get her book by waiting tomorrow, she glumly walked back to her table and place her buckled shoes on. Before she left, Hinata had noticed a book that she did not remember picking up. Taking it by its red cover, she studied the title with furrowed eyebrows and a confused disposition.

"101 Ways to Tell a Girl you Like Her," she muttered to herself before casually putting it back on the table. And she couldn't help but think one thing as she left the library.

_'Who would be desperate enough to read that?'_

* * *

**Warning: This story may not have been written for everyone. People who are into reading stories by talented writers and accide****ntally came upon this will be given an apology. However, people who don't mind reading this will be given my thanks.**

**Side Effects May Include: Short bursts of laughter, watery eyes, nausea, vomiting, hunger, headache, desire to drown in the feels or desire to kill the authoress**

**If Problems Persist: Please contact your local anesthesiologist or Hatori Sohma for a complete memory wipe. Otherwise, if you had no problems having any of the above symptoms, you may looks towards the top left hand of this fanfiction and favorite of follow me.**

**Please no Flash Photography**

**Exits are the red X button at the top right corner of you page and your bedroom door**

**We appreciate you choosing this story even though you thought this was someone else's and you'd too lazy to find the author you were really looking for and stuck reading this**

**If you're going to sue, please say "I hate you readbooks-AND-blowminds with all your unicorns until you make squishy, squishy gumdrops"**

**Thank you, and enjoy and the fandom**

* * *

Hi guys! *narrowly dodges the many objects being thrown at my face* Hehe, I'm so sorry I haven't been able to update the last few weeks. It's just schoolwork has been piling up and California is being the worse. Did you know, that in January, while the East Coast is probably freezing their butts off, California is still 85 degrees. In January. As in Winter. As in supposed to be 50 degrees. What the heck, California! First our schools, then our celebrities, and now you just had to jack up our weather. You know what, I'll just move to Canada. That's right. It's nice there, I've heard. Stable government, friendly people, and no Justin Bieber. (Please take him back, I am begging you.) Oh well... But anyway, my name is readbooks-AND-blowminds, you've just been filled in like a jelly donut, I love your faces and I hope your dreams are blessed with fluffy unicorns, and rainbow socks.


End file.
